kirkdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn Dorthonion
"Not yet..." -' The dying breath of Finn Dorthonion'' At a Glance An Elven soldier from Al'Vannadir in the service of Perris Anlu'moon, Finn Dorthonion was killed during the Necrotic War at the Battle of Neverwinter. Inexplicably, death rejected him and he was returned to the twilight state between living and dead by the Raven Queen for a purpose known only to her. History In life and death Finn Dorthonion could not forget the hideous yellow of Talmon Bott’s mask as the burning tree of Al'Vannadir cast a sickly light upon it. Talmon and his army left Al’Vannadir covered in corpses, including the corpses of his family. As Finn retreated into the wilderness he found himself cornered by his own family made recently undead by Talmon's scourge. Having had some magical training and a little bit of combat training, Finn managed to defend himself and kill his kin before collapsing in the forest. Shaken awake hours later, Finn awoke to General Perris Anlu’moon looking over him. Conscripting Finn to join the army marching back to Al’Vannadir, Finn weakly rose to his feet but upon arriving found that it was too late. Three adventurers had already routed Talmon and his army but the Tree City had been destroyed. In the distant battle Finn watched as one of the adventurers fell from the tree, but was caught before hitting the bottom. With his family dead, Finn volunteered to fight with Perris Anlu’moon’s forces and the forces of Pallinaise at the battle of Neverwinter. On the march to the city Perris and his lieutenants briefed Fiin how to handle himself well enough in combat, but still young of age Finn was no more adept at battles -- though he now understood slaughter. Forcing Gabrielle Revvan's forces out of Neverwinter, Finn and the forces of Pallanaise were caught in a vicious counter-attack. Finn watched in horror as soldiers fell to his right and his left to the necrotic forces attacking the city. Surrounded, Finn watched Perris Anlu’moon bravely slay undead after undead as he fought to keep the forces away from the novice Finn. Amazed by his resilience, Finn tried to hold his own while he watched Perris continue to fight until a hailstorm of arrows brought him to his knees. Racing to Perris' side to check on his fallen kinsman, a skeleton broken at the hip brought its blade down on Finn, the shock causing him to fall onto his back where he watched the sky, black with skeletal armies dropping on top of them. As he muttered “not yet” Finn Dorthonion, last of the Dorthonions, faithful of Oghma, died. Wrath, Revenant of the Raven Queen Finn's eyes snapped open and as he gasped for air, none came. The sky was clear, but the smell of death and decay filled all of his senses. Days had passed since the Battle of Neverwinter and Finn awoke amongst the bodies of his fallen comrades. Looking down Finn saw that perched on the hilt of the sword still sticking out of him sat a raven. The raven cocked its head to the left, and he thought, for a moment that it smiled. Breaking the silence, the Raven spoke to Finn in clean, proper Elven, '''“Not yet. No, not yet. The Raven Queen has heard your cry against death, but you still have a purpose to fulfill before you meet a true death. She shall find you when you finish it.” As the Raven flew off, Finn watched in disbelief. Collecting his senses, Finn pulled the sword from his chest and found that breathing was easier. His wounds had run out of blood and his armor was crusted. Stumbling to his feet, Finn looked out over the battlefield where there were hundreds of ravens pecking at his dead allies. Finn, was the only one to return. Age of Adventure For the twenty years after the Necrotic War Finn began hunting the remaining necromancers. Close on their trail, Finn (Now calling himself "Wrath") fought Feryl Rimple to a standstill but never found Talmon Bott, the one he truly wanted to kill. Thinking to himself that revenge on Talmon would release him from his resurrection, Wrath travelled with the armies of Pallanaise in hopes that the Raven Queen's purpose for his resurrection would finally be fulfilled. Even Death Can Die Learning that he had been returned to the mortal plane to atone for his attempts at opening The Red Door in the Tomb of the Unforgiven, Finn was tasked with proving his worth by protecting Sagan Anlu'moon from dying at the hands of orcs (to fulfill a purpose yet undetermined). With this completed, Finn soon came face-to-face with his superior, Ransis of Letherna. Engaging in battle with the master-revenant, Finn was petrified by Ransis' magics and taken into Letherna in a state of suspended animation. Category:Adventurer Category:Heroes